


So Close/So Far

by DunWithThesePuns



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on a True Story, M/M, Might be terrible ahhhhh, Multi, highschool au thing, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunWithThesePuns/pseuds/DunWithThesePuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh sees a cute kid in front of him in Bio but doesn't have the courage to talk to him, let alone ask him out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close/So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote another fic but I have been so busy with school I haven't been able to update it. Then I saw this cute kid with Tyleresque sunglasses and a floral robe in front of me in Spanish...
> 
>  
> 
> |-/

"But he's so close!" 

 

"No way Pete! I can't just ask a guy I have never talked to before, to the dance next week!" I spluttered in disbelief.

 

"Then talk to him! You said he's in your bio? Just ask Mr. Way to pair you too up together in the next lab. He's such a slut for drama!" Pete laughed.

 

"Wow rude," Patrick interjected. "Maybe you should just start with a "hi" next time you see him, Josh.

 

"Yeah I guess so," I sighed. I'm not sure I could even do that but I just wanted the conversation to end.

 

"What? Seriously? You're just going to agree with the first think he says when I was trying so hard??" Pete complained.

 

"Honey, maybe you need to come up with some better suggestions then," Patrick, immediately losing his mom like immitation when he snaked his arm up around Pete and planted a long kiss on Pete's lips. His expression quickly changed from surprised to smug and they continued to make out.

 

"What did we miss?" Brendon asked as he and Dallon walked over. Remind me to thank him later.

 

"Well Pete called Gerard a slut and Patrick called Pete honey and that happened," waving a hand over towards the pda, careful not to actually look at them. "Where have you guys been? Judging from your hair I would say in a tight closet on the other side of the building, but who knows with you guys..."

 

"It's creepy how well you know us. Almost spooky, Spooky Jim," Brendon referencing my age old nickname. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

 

"Class is in like five minutes. Good luck getting there on time and eating that food you just started," I was about halfway out of the cafeteria when I heard a 'damn you Joshua Dun!' and then a burst of laughter. Like they care about being late for class. Well ok, it's not like I do care about being but I wanted to be early for bio...

 

|-/

 

Only two seats away. Really more like 100 miles. I would run that marathon if it meant I could feel those beautiful lips. If I could rip the hot floral robe of his body. If I cou--

 

"Josh what do you think?" Why Mr. Way, why? I was in the middle of fantasizing for god's sake! "You haven't said anything in class today."

 

Silence

 

"C'mon what do think Josh?"

 

"I-I don't-"

 

"Have you been paying attention?" I really hate it when teachers ask questions even though they know the answer. "Fine I'll explain it again for you quickly."

 

Ok I just need to focus this time. Focus, fo-- oh shit Tyler is stretching. I wonder what his back feels like. It would proba--

 

"Josh stop staring at Tyler please!" I began to blush madly and immediately a speck of dirt on the desk was very interesting. "Look, I'm trying to give you a chance here. Most teachers would have already reacted much worse. Please pay attention, and could you see me after class?"

 

The day just got a lot longer.

 

|-/

 

Once Gerard finally finished lecturing me on paying attention, I was spent. Maybe I could skip practicing drums tonight... I walked down the hall and heard feint music playing off to one side. It was piano and it sounded great. How could piano even sound so punk? I dunno.

 

The music got a little loader as I got closer to my locker. By the time I had gotten there I realized that it was someone playing in the music room. Maybe Mr. Iero was playing... I didn't think he played piano though. Maybe all music teachers have to and he just usually doesn't? Well he is my homeroom teacher so he won't if I pop in and say hi. He's actually a cool teacher.

 

Him and Mr. Way (not today) are the best. Anyway when I walked over to the door and looked in I practically choked. It was fucking Tyler Joseph! I forgot he played piano. And damn he could sing too! His powerful sharp voice was a knife, cutting through the tame melody of the piano. The songs was intense yet calm, upbeat and yet sad, beautiful and yet sharp. It was perfect.

 

I listened outside of the room for 10 minutes until the final song end and I heard Tyler getting ready to leave. Crap I had to get out of here before I was found spying on him! Staring was embarrassing enough!

**Author's Note:**

> It would be great if you could go and read my other fic, "breakfast in bed" too. I would really like to know which one you guys would rather see me update, because I can't do two fics at once...
> 
>  
> 
> |-/


End file.
